firefandomcom-20200223-history
Parkland County Fire Department
The Parkland County Fire Services protects those who live, work and play in Parkland County. Fire Districts For fire service emergency first response, the county is divided into seven fire districts based on fire apparatus travel distance from PCFS' fire stations and municpal contract fire agreements. *Fire District 1 - An area located in the most South East portion of Parkland County. This district's first response is provided through a municpal fire agreement with the Town of Devon. (See Devon Fire Department) *Fire District 2 - An area located in the most North East portion of Parkland County including the area surrounding the City of Spruce Grove. This district's first response is provided by PCFS Fire Stations located in Parkland Village and the Acheson Industrial Park. Fire Service Management and Administration 'Senior Management:' *Fire Chief Jim Phelan *Deputy Fire Chief (Operations) Trevor Sutherley *Deputy Fire Chief (Training) Amber Coleman *Deputy Fire Chief (Life Safety) Shawn McKerry *Interm Deputy Fire Chief (Training) Ivan Dijkstra 'Fire Station Management:' *Acheson Fire Station Fire Station - District Fire Chief - Vacant/Not Yet Hired *Acheson Fire Station Fire Station - District Deputy Fire Chief - Vacant/Not Yet Hired *Parkland Village Fire Station - District Fire Chief Randy Sutherley *Parkland Village Fire Station - District Deputy Fire Chief Don Waddle *Seba Beach Fire Station Fire Station - District Fire Chief - Vacant/Not Yet Hired *Seba Beach Fire Station Fire Station - District Deputy Fire Chief - Vacant/Not Yet Hired *Tomahawk Beach Fire Station Fire Station - District Fire Chief Kevin Georz *Tomahawk Beach Fire Station Fire Station - District Deputy Fire Chief Lenord Pischke *Wabamun Beach Fire Station Fire Station - District Fire Chief Jeff Wiggins *Wabamun Beach Fire Station Fire Station - District Deputy Fire Chief Bill Purdy *Wabamun Beach Fire Station Fire Station - District Deputy Fire Chief Dennis Wichuk 'Former Management' *Fire Chief Ken Saulit. Passed away on April 19, 2008. Fire Stations Acheson Fire Station In 2011, Parkland County retained the professional services of S2 Architecture to design and build a fire station to fufill the needs of the fire services. This fire station and site is planned to be the future training center for Parkland County fire crews. Construction began on the Fire Station began in Summer 2012. The fire station is expected to be operation in late December 2013 with a grand opening likely slated for early in the new year. Parkland Village Fire Station Constructed in 1994. Seba Beach Fire Station In 2011, Parkland County and the Summer Village of Seba Beach ammended their joint fire protection agreement to shift the administration and operational management of this fire station to the administration of Parkland County. Tomahawk Fire Station Wabamun Fire Station In 2011, Parkland County and the Village of Wabamun ammended their joint fire protection agreement to shift the administration and operational management of this fire station to the administration of Parkland County. Municipal Agreement Fire Stations Devon Fire Rescue This Fire Station is located within the Town of Devon. Stony Plain Fire Department This fire station is located in the Town of Stony Plain. In 2004, Stony Plain opened the doors to a brand new fire station to replace their older facility. Parkland County provided financial support for the new construction. Yellowhead County Fire Station 10 This fire station is located in Yellowhead County, in the Hamlet of the Evansburg. 'Previous Municpal Agreement Fire Stations' Spruce Grove Fire Services - Through agreement in the 1980's and the early 1990's, the City of Spruce Grove provided first reponse to Parkland County's Fire District #2. This municpal partnership was dissolved in 1994. Apparatus Roster Senior Management :Red 1 - 3/4 Chevrolet Truck :Red 2 - 2007 Ford 1 Ton; with removable wildland Skid :Red 3 - 2010 Ford 1 Ton; with removable wildland Skid :Red 4 - 2012 Chevrolet 1 Ton; with removable wildland Skid Acheson Fire Station :Engine 2-1 - 2013 Rosenbauer Commander pumper (1250/1000/?F) (SN# 16074) :Rescue 2-1 - 2013 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer :Tanker 2-1 - 2013 Freightliner M2 112 / Fort Garry (1050/2700/50F) (SN#M448) :Tower 2-1 - (Expected 2015) :Ranger 2-1 - Polaris 6x6 with wildland skid unit\ :Squad 2-1 - 2013 Ford 550, General Built Utility Body :Mobile Command Trailer :Reserve Engine 2-2 - 1991 International 4900 / Superior pumper (840/700) (SN#SE 1171) Parkland Village Fire Station :Engine 2 - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/1000/20A/30B) :Rescue 2 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (SN# 43475) :Tanker 2 - 2010 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer (625/3000) (SN#2881) :Squad 2 - Ford F-550 XL Crew Cab 4WD / Milron Utility Body :Ranger 2 - Polaris 6x6 Ranger with wildland skid unit Seba Beach Fire Station :Engine 7 - 2002 International 4900 / Superior front-mount pumper (840/?) (SN#SE 2663) :Tanker 7 - 2013 Freightliner FL 108 SD / Spartan ERV vacuum tanker :Squad 7 :Quad 7 :Zodiac 7 Tomahawk Fire Station :Engine 6 - International 4900 / Superior front-mount pumper (840/?) :Rescue 6 - 1994 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Superior light rescue (SN#SE 1410) :Tanker 6 :Squad 6 :Quad 6 Wabamun Fire Station :Engine 4 :Rescue 4 :Tanker 4 :Squad 4 :Quad 4 :Quad 4-1 :Skidoo 4 :Zodiac 4 :Boat 4 - Boston Whaler :Seadoo 4 'Retired Apparatus' :(19-017) - 1994 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Superior light rescue (SN#SE 1409) :(19-011) - 1988 International S1900 / Superior pumper (840/700/25B) (SN#SE 954) :1985? ? / Superior front-mount pumper (625/) (SN#SE 657) :1985? ? / Superior mini-pumper (SN#SE 677) :1983 Ford C / Superior tanker (SN#SE 509) :(19-007) - 1983 Ford F700 / Superior tanker (0/1500) (SN#SE 473) :1981? ? / Superior front-mount pumper (625/?) (SN#SE 435) :1979 International Loadstar / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 285) :(19-003) - 1979 GMC / Superior front-mount pumper (625/750) (SN#SE 194) :(19-004) - 1979 GMC / Superior front-mount pumper (625/750) (SN#SE 227) :1978 ? / Superior mini-pumper (SN#SE 203) :1975? ? / Superior front-mount pumper (625/?) (SN#SE 36) :1975? International L1700 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/800) (SN#SE 35) :1975? International L1700 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/800) (SN#SE 34) External links Parkland County Fire Services Category:Parkland County Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus